


Summon

by shit_hits_the_fan



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Childhood, Childhood Friends, F/M, Guardian Demon AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:13:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23036068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shit_hits_the_fan/pseuds/shit_hits_the_fan
Summary: Oka tries to summon a demon, and fails. Or so she thinks..
Relationships: Shin Higaku/Oka Ruto
Kudos: 18





	Summon

Oka was getting ready to summon her guardian demon, one that would protect her from the girls at school. She went out on the rooftop, ready to begin. The dark-haired girl closed her eyes, and repeated the ritual chant. After she was done, no one appeared. She waited for _something_ to show up, a sign of something supernatural, but that sign never came. Oka did see a black cat though, except it was just her cat wondering why she was on the roof. 

The dark-haired girl got up, and went down the stairs to her room. The cat followed her, ready for bed. She tucked herself into bed, tossing and turning before finally going to sleep as the cat curled up by her feet, purring away like a motor.

That morning, she got ready for school, put her uniform on and tied her hair into pigtails. She didn't exactly know why, but it looked okay, so she kept it. 

"Have a good day at school, sweet-pea!" called her mother as Oka waved good-bye. She walked to school, as always  
and didn't even encounter the mean girls like she did yesterday, and the day before that. Classes passed pretty  
quickly, nothing really happening. She did get hit with a paper ball but she decided not to take the bait.

However, when it was recess, things got interesting. _Very_ interesting. Oka saw a pale boy, sitting on the swings. His eyes had dark circles. He looked similar to her, even with the hair and eyes. She suddenly had the urge to go say hello to him. She walked over and got on the swings.

"H...hi. W-What's your n...name..? " stuttered the girl.

"I'm S..Shin. Shin Higaku."

"Oka Ruto..." 

"N...nice to meet you Oka.." Shin looked down, trying to avoid eye contact. "D... do you like the occult..?"

Oka's face lightened up, as this boy was the first person to express interest in the occult that she knew of. She nodded, and smiled. Oka could feel that her and Shin were definitely going to be friends. 

"R..really? What's your favorite urban legend?" Shin mumbled the words, but Oka was an expert at decoding mumbling so that wasn't a problem for her

"The Chupacabra is up there, along with Kuchisake-onna! I-I couldn't choose even if I had too..." gushed the dark-haired girl, excited to info dump all of her occult knowledge onto this boy.

"I agree.. they're all interesting in t-their own way." The boy smiled a small smile, wondering if this is the girl who brought him here. "Y..You know.. I think we're g-gonna be friends.."

"M-Me too... I know it. We're gonna have lots of fun.."


End file.
